Hallowen Love Stories
by Lynette Phantom
Summary: Compendio de 5 hermosas historias de amor bajo el escenario tétrico de Hallowen…1ra.historia: The Nephilim and the Deimo(Parte I), 2da.historia: Enchanted Doll, 3ra.historia: Ghostly Love, 4ra.historia: Dark Girl, 5ta.historia: Hallowen Party -COMPLETE
1. NAAACF

**(N.A.A.A.C.F.)**

**Notas, Avisos y Aclaraciones Antes De Comenzar Con El Fic**

**·**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom **[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

Bueno, antes de que empiecen a leer el fic en sí, les he traído lo que he denominado NAAACF (Notas, avisos y aclaraciones antes de comenzar con el fic), no les exijo el que se lo lean, aunque si deberían de hacerlo, ya que contiene información que realmente deberían de leer…

Si no quieres leer estas notas, las cuales equivalen a el disclaimer, advertencias, rating, y demás, y en vez de eso quieres empezar con la lectura del fic, te recomiendo que continúes con el siguiente capítulo, ya que este "capitulo" no posee nada del fic en sí, solo lo antes mencionado…

Gracias…

* * *

**_Hallowen Love Stories_** se trata de un compendio de 5 historias de amor, las cuales ocurren bajo la temática de Hallowen o más conocido como el día de brujas…

La idea de realizar esto me vino ayer en clase de Literatura en la cual leí un poema que me dejo inspiradísima, y obviamente, debía de escribir, al principio era una historia, luego asomaron 4 más en mi cabeza, y me dije, hare un compendio y allí publicare todas las historias…

Y así fue como nació Hallowen Love Stories o en español, historias de amor en día de brujas, a continuación les dejo los títulos de todas y cada una de las historias y las parejas que habrá en las mismas…

1ra Historia: The Nephilim and the deimo (parte 1 y parte 2) (SebasXCiel!Female) / (ClaudeXAlois [solo insinuación])

2da Historia: Enchanted Doll (SebasXCiel!Female)

3ra Historia: Ghostly Love (UndertakerX"Oc")

4ta Historia: Dark Girl

5ta Historia: Hallowen Party (las que me vaya imaginando)

La primera historia, se trata sobre el amor imposible (literalmente hablando) entre una Nephilim (Ciel), o más conocidos como los hijos de los hijos de dios y las hijas/hijos del hombre, para no complicarnos, hijas/hijos de Ángeles con humanos, mitad Ángeles mitad humanos, y un deimo (Sebastián), o más conocidos como los hijos de los hijos de demonios y las hijas/hijos del hombre, en cristiano, hijas/hijos de demonios con humanos, ó sea mitad demonios mitad humanos…

La segunda historia, se trata sobre la historia de una muñeca antigua en la cual reside el alma de una niña, de la cual se enamoró un demonio en la época victoriana, y la cual solo en cierta época del año, se le es permitido salir de su prisión(la muñeca) y reunirse con su amado…

La tercera historia, la tercera historia fue la que me imagine en clase de Literatura, luego de leerme _Boda Negra_ de Julio Flores, oh dios, la termine de leer y se me vino a la mente la imagen del capítulo 54 del manga, en la que undertaker asoma abrazando a ese esqueleto, y luego recordé el medallón con el nombre de Claudia P. que se cogió Ciel y empecé a imaginarme una historia de amor entre Undertaker y Claudia P…

**Sumire:**… esa "P" me suena a Phantomhive…

Lynette:…sí, yo también e llegado a esa reflexión

El Oc lo puse entre comillas ya que es un nombre que asoma en el manga, pero ya que no tenemos (aun) una idea de quién es Claudia P., decidí en la pareja dejarla como OC, ya que ella sería un personaje "original", por así decirlo…

La cuarta historia, bueno, aun no la tengo bien estructurada, así que no les puedo decir de qué se trata…

La quinta historia, va para todas las y los fanáticas/fanáticos del yaoi , digamos que gracias a mis métodos de persuasión…

**Sumire:** Y chantaje ¬¬U…

Logro que Ciel haga una linda fiesta de disfraces por hallowen, si algún/alguna lector/lectora quiere salir en esta ultima historia, desde ya me tiene que avisar, con el poco tiempo libre que tengo, desde ya tengo que trabajar, me tienen que dejar un review con el nombre que quieren aparecer, el disfraz que usaran y si quieren que les ponga como algo en especial, ustedes entienden, ángel, demonio, vampiro, nephilim, deimo o lo que sea…

Bien, eso era todo…

Bye, Bye Chuu~~~

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom **[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

**_·_**

**_Watashi wa aku made lady desukara _**_[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

**_Yo soy simplemente una dama_**_ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°


	2. The Nephilim and the Deimo, Parte I

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**1ra Historia: The Nephilim and the Deimo (Parte I)**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

_._

_Se dice que es natural que los polos opuestos se atraigan, pero…_

_¿Que pasara cuando dos polos tan opuestos como son lo Nephilims y los Deimos se atraigan?_

_En especial en un día tan lúgubre como lo es el 31 de Octubre…_

_Un día más conocido como el día de las brujas, o Hallowen…._

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

_Odio Hallowen, de todas las celebraciones humanas, la que más odio es aquella que la celebran el 31 de octubre, odió hallowen por muchos motivos…_

_Lo odio porque es el día en que los demonios salen del inframundo al mundo humano, lo odio porque fue el día en que lo conocí, lo odio porque fue la fecha exacta en la que fui "rescatada" de ese lugar por mis peores enemigos, lo odio porque antes de ser salvada ese día; casi fui violada, lo odio porque fue en un hallowen en el que descubrí mi verdadera naturaleza, y gracias a la solidaridad de mi querida amiga Lizzy, hoy acabo de descubrir un nuevo motivo para odiarlo…_

_Maldito hallowen…_

_Maldito 31 de octubre…_

Estaba cansada, cansada y enojada, como se le ocurrió a Lizzy ofrecernos de voluntarias para decorar el gimnasio de la preparatoria para una fiesta tan estúpida como lo es la fiesta de hallowen…

-Ugh!, Lizzy, la próxima vez, anótate tu sola para ese tipo de actividades… -dije a la nada, mientras seguía caminando por la lúgubre calle de un desolado Londres a las 9 de la noche…

Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, desde las 4 de la tarde hasta hace 30 minutos estaba en mi preparatoria, mas especifico, en el "diminuto" gimnasio decorando con motivos de la fiesta que se aproximaba, la fiesta de Hallowen…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

-Ciel, adivina qué? –me pregunto mi mejor amiga, Elizabeth mientras recogía los cuadernos para dirigirme a la última clase del día, biología…

-¿No lo sé Lizzy, al fin te le declaraste a Damien? –pregunte mientras voltee a verla

-C-Claro que no- me respondió toda sonrojada…

-Ummm… ¿aun no?, deberías de hacerlo…

Al ser una Nephilim, puedo darme cuenta de las emociones y sentimientos de los humanos, así que sabía que los sentimientos de Lizzy eran correspondidos, y que Damien también la amaba, solo que ella aun no se da cuenta, bastaría ver la cara de idiota que pone cada que Lizzy está cerca, y para hacer eso, uno no necesita ser "especial"…

-Lo hare cuando tu lo hagas… con Sebastián –dijo lo último en un susurro que cualquier oído humano no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar, sin embargo yo lo escuche perfectamente…

-Oh!, de que rayos hablas, Lizzy –le conteste algo enojada…

Si era verdad, estaba enamorada, y vaya de quien fui torpemente a enamorarme, su nombre, Sebastián Michaelis, su edad, 18 años, cabellos tan negros como la noche más lúgubre, y ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno…

-Oh!, vamos Ciel, soy tu mejor amiga, y te conozco desde pequeña, ese tipo de cosas no me las puedes ocultar –dijo sonriente mientras caminaba para atrás frente a mi…

-Ah!, supongo que tienes razón, pero aun así, hay un motivo muy fuerte por el cual NUNCA podríamos llegar a estar juntos…

-Y el motivo secreto por el cual no puedes ser feliz es? –pregunto mientras me veía seriamente, algo extraño en una niña tan inocente y tierna como lo es Lizzy

Y el hecho por el cual no puedo ser feliz como dice Lizzy es…

-Algo sin importancia –le respondí tajante mientras ingresaba al laboratorio C, el lugar en el que siempre recibimos clase de biología…

Que ambos somos enemigos mortales…

-Eh!, siempre que te pregunto, me dices lo mismo, tienes que tener un motivo fuerte para decirme el porqué de tu decisión…

De hecho, si tengo un motivo fuerte…

-…ummm…es algo… sin importancia –volví a responder mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y veía como Lizzy tomaba asiento junto a mi…

El es un Deimo, yo una Nephilim, somos totalmente…

-Ah! –expresó algo desilusionada– bueno, tenía algo que decirte…

Incompatibles…

-Adelante…

-Nos anotamos de voluntarias para decorar el gimnasio para la fiesta de hallowen –expresó feliz

-¿¡Que tú hiciste que!? –exprese algo horrorizada, no quería pasarme adornando el gimnasio para la fecha que tan amargos recuerdos me traía…

-Oh, vamos, será divertido…

Si, seguro

-Y, cuando tenemos que quedarnos –pregunte mientras ideaba algún plan para librarme de tener que decorar TODO el gimnasio…

-HOY, tenemos que quedarnos hoy a salida….

Mierda!

**···Fin···**

En una semana más, se realizaría semejante fiesta innecesaria, que no hacía más que traerme tristes recuerdos, como la ves en que fui rescatad de una posible violación hace mas de 4 años atrás por mis peores enemigo, los demonios, los mismos por los cuales en un principio estuve en aquel lugar, irónico, ¿no?…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

Desde mi cumpleaños número diez, hasta ahora me han mantenido cautiva aquí, no estoy segura de en donde estoy, pero, por lo menos me eh dado cuenta de que e tenido un poco más de suerte que los demás niños que están aquí…

Puedo sentirlas, sus emociones, sus recuerdos, su dolor…

Habían sido mancillados, humillados, violados…

Y en cuanto a mí, durante los 11 meses que llevo cautiva, no e hecho más que preguntarme qué será de mi destino, huiría de aquí, pero, no tengo la suficiente fuerza, aun no me e recuperado por completo de la pelea de hace más o menos 1 año atrás, y hacer un gasto innecesario de energía, sería algo estúpido de mi parte…

Desde que estoy aquí, no eh comido bien, me han "bañado" tirándome agua helada desde afuera de la reja en la que e estado sin salir hasta ahora, solo cuando alguna de las "damas" del lugar han querido demostrarme su "amor"…

Con un látigo…

Ugh!, mi espalda aun me arde de la última vez que me sacaron para azotarme…

Eh!, que ha sido ese ruido!

-Hola lindura…-dijo uno de los sujetos que entró al lugar en el que nos tenían cautivos…

Escuche algunas risas cuando me hice para atrás en el diminuto espacio entre la pared trasera de mi prisión, y la mano extendida del hombre que me hablo, en señal de que la tomase…

No sé porque pero esto me da un mal…presentimiento…

-Su-suéltenme, que planean hacerme –grite, asustada, mientras sentía como los pocos arrapos de ropas que tenia eran arrancados de mi cuerpo…

-Tranquila, –dijo uno de los sujetos que sostenían mis manos mientras me lamia la oreja, jamás en toda mi vida me sentí mas asqueada…

-No, auxilió, ayúdenme… –grite desesperadamente mientras intentaba zafarme hasta que sentí un golpe en la mejilla que me hizo voltear el rostro…

-…Cállate mocosa, me das dolor de cabeza –dijo fríamente una voz femenina, voltee a ver, era una de las que se aprovechaban el momento en que no había nadie para castigarme "por mis pecados" con un látigo….

Se dirigió hacia mi espalda y me tomo de ambos brazos, halándolos hacia atrás y haciéndome daño en el proceso…

-Listo, toda suya…-dijo con una voz de burla hacia mí mientras me jalaba hacia atrás los brazos, haciéndome más daño…

Cuando pense que iba a ser el fin de la última brizna de inocencia en mi, todas las velas que alumbraban el lugar, se apagaron, volviéndose a prender nuevamente mientras adquirían un color celeste…

-Jijijijiji….lo siento, pero no pueden dañarla, su alma pura será el regalo perfecto para el príncipe Adir, así que… -se oyó una tétrica voz…

Adir… en hebreo significa majestuoso, que nombre más arrogante eligieron para un príncipe demoniaco…

-…Ustedes, escorias, no pueden corromperla…-dijo otra voz mientras el sujeto que intentaba dañarme cayó muerto y con la cabeza arrancada…

-Tsk!...mierda… -dijo la mujer que me sostenía mientras me soltaba haciéndome caer contra el duro piso de madera…

Aproveche la confusión mientras oía maldiciones y el lugar se llenaba del olor a sangre para recoger mi ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella y cubrir mi cuerpo…

Antes de salir del lugar alcance a oír "Sabía que estabas aquí, maldita traidora"

**···Fin···**

Lamentablemente, en esa época aun no había desarrollado mi sentido de lectura mental, de haber sabido lo que esos malditos intentaban hacerme, hubiera escapado cuando se me presento la oportunidad, hubiera preferido eso, a la humillación de ser "salvada" por mis enemigos…

-Tsk!, Maldito hallowen… –dije mientras cruzaba por otra calle abandonada, realmente, no fue buena idea el pedirle a Tanaka que no me espere fuera del instituto con el auto…

Al poco tiempo pude sentir pasos y unas tres presencias, leí sus pensamientos, al parecer nada puros, aunque, realmente en esta época de decadencia humana, quien los tiene?...

Camine un poco más rápido para perderlos, estaba agotada como para defenderme correctamente, y mis otros poderes, no los podía usar con humanos, cruce un par de calles, y allí fue cuando mi lado humano apareció, guiándome hacia un callejón sin salida…

-Mierda…

Gire sobre mis talones para salir del lugar, y rectificar mi camino, sin embargo, reaccione demasiado tarde…

-Hola lindura, que hace una niña linda como tú a estas horas fuera de casa?... –pregunto uno de los tres sujetos que me había seguido…

-Obviamente, regresar a la misma –respondí algo mordaz mientras me dirigía a la salida, la cual me era obstaculizada por los tres "caballeros"…

-Oh, vamos no seas tan borde, solamente queríamos conversar un rato contigo –dijo uno de los tres– verdad chicos?

-Si, por cierto, linda ropa –dijo otro

En ese momento llevaba puesto un jersey blanco y sobre este, un vestido rojo escotado hasta debajo del busto, el cual me llevada hasta la rodilla y unas botas negras de cuero, el conjunto era cortesía de Madame Red, el cual me trajo al regresar de su último viaje al Japón …

-Gracias, y podrían hacerse a un lado, tengo prisa –dije mientras intentaba cruzar, cuando en algún momento, uno de mis tres acompañantes se puso tras de mí y me tapo la boca…

-Y dinos lindura, quien te dijo que te dejaríamos ir…

Definitivamente este no era mi día…

Me llevaron el final del callejón, mala opción de su parte, aprovechando la obscuridad podría haberlos dejado inconscientes utilizando mis poderes, pero alguien se me adelanto…

-Ah!, los humanos son tan predecibles, se dejan llevar por sus instintos y deseos…, no lo crees Coranit…–dijo mi rescatante…

-Hmp!, realmente, detesto ese nombre Sebastián…–Respondí al recién llegando–…no, Adir, príncipe del inframundo…

-Sabes, yo también detesto ese nombre –dijo saliendo de su escondite y dejándose ver…

-Pero es tu nombre, tu "verdadero" nombre, ¿no?…

-Sí, y Coranit es el tuyo, o me equivoco?, Ciel…

-No realmente… –respondí mientras recordaba como conocí mi verdadero nombre, y a ese muchacho el mismo día…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

Para ser 31 de octubre, había amanecido soleado, sin embargo, en mi interior, se había comenzado a formar una tormenta, hace un par de días atrás me pasaban cosas muy extrañas, y mis padres parecían ocultarme algo, algo importante…

Y lo acababa de descubrir, hace un par de horas atrás, no era normal, no era humana, por lo menos, no completamente, según dijo mi padre, era una Nephilim ya que él es un Ángel, y mi verdadero nombre es Coranit Di'Angelo, y no Ciel Phantomhive como yo creía…

Llegue hasta el despacho de mi padre, en el cual se escuchaban murmullos…

_«-Por favor, por favor, deje a mi hijo quedarse aquí señor Phantomhive, estoy seguro que con ustedes al fin estará a salvo…_

_-Está bien, señora Michaelis, Sebastián puede quedarse…_

_-Gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias, estoy segura que dios se lo agradecerá…_

_-Puede ser, ya que ahora yo también me e vuelto enemigo de su más antiguo adversario»_

-Papá –dije mientras abría la puerta, observando a una mujer pelinegra de ojos cafés y un joven pelinegro de ojos rojos, el cual no sería más que tres años mayor a mi…–…quienes son estas personas… –pregunte mientras el joven me veía con curiosidad…

**···Fin···**

-Pero igual que a ti, ese fue un nombre que se me impuso, así que para todos yo soy y siempre seré Ciel Phantomhive y no Coranit Di'Angelo, como me quisieron nombrar desde mis 9 años…

-Sí, lo recuerdo… –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí…

-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo –pregunte haciéndome hacia atrás, al sentir mi espacio personal invadido…

Cuando mi espalda toco (nuevamente) la pared de fondo de ese lugar, Sebastián me tomo de mentón levantando levemente mi rostro mientras acercaba el suyo hacia mi demasiado para mi gusto…

-Nada solo, esto –dijo acercando su rostro más al mío mientras me daba un beso…

Estaba en shock, el… el… me estaba besando!...

Una vez que salí de mi trance, saque una pequeña daga que tenia oculta en mi vestido, con la cual logre hacerle una pequeña herida en la mano que sostenía mi mentón…

La daga que tenia, era una _Talor_, la cual, me fue difícil de encontrar, este tipo de dagas no podía matar a un demonio como lo haría una espada _Shoham_, pero su cortadura tardaría como mínimo 1 mes en sanar…

-Una daga _Talor_, realmente que das miedo, Ciel –dijo mientras se revisaba la cortadura en su muñeca– ese tipo de armas, son muy difíciles de hallar...

-Qué demonios crees que haces!? –le respondí ignorando lo antes mencionado, mientras me limpiaba la boca con el puño de mi manga izquierda y sostenía la _Talor_ con mi mano…

-Vaya, para ser parte Ángel tu vocabulario es muy particular…

-Responde! –dije nuevamente apuntándolo con mi daga…

-Comprobar… –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del callejón…

-Comprobar qué? –pregunte enojada

-Nada importante –Dijo desapareciendo por la desértica calle…

-Espera! –dije siguiéndolo, sin embargo, al salir a la calle no encontré nada– mierda, se me escapo…

_Y al parecer, acababa de encontrado un motivo más para odiar Octubre…_

_Maldito hallowen…_

_Maldito 31 de octubre…_

_Maldito beso…_

-Tsk!...

_···Continuara···_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

Hola, mis queridas fans de kuro, que les pareció, le ha gustado, espero que así sea, la historia está dividida en dos parte, la segunda la subiré en más o menos 2 días más, el link del vestido que está usando Ciel y la daga están en mi perfil, por si alguien quiere saber cómo es una daga _Talor,_ según mi retorcida imaginación…

_Unas pequeñas aclaraciones…_

Los Deimos, o semi demonios, son el fruto de una relación entre un demonio y un humano, estos seres viven como humanos hasta aproximadamente los trece años, donde su naturaleza demoníaca comienza a despertar y descubren, generalmente de forma traumática, que no son los simples humanos que creían ser, en la antigüedad, los Deimos eran usurpados de los brazos de sus familias cuando llegaban a la adolescencia (13 años) y se les enseñaba la auténtica verdad del mundo que le rodeaba, los que consiguen adaptarse y sobrevivir se convierten en poderosos seres, aunque raramente llegan a ser tan poderosos como los Demonios. Adicionalmente se le ayudaba a controlar y aumentar sus poderes…

Los Nefilim o Nephilim, son en la Biblia y otros escritos religiosos judíos y cristianos tempranos, un pueblo de gigantes o titanes hijos de los "hijos de Dios" y las "hijas del hombre" (Génesis 6:1-4). Según la traducción, el término Nephilim se ha traducido variadamente por "gigantes", "titanes" o aún se ha dejado en el original hebreo, aunque para mí, eso de que eran gigantes no es verdad, o por lo menos en mis fics (no va hacer la primera ni la última vez que escriba de estos seres ignorados por la sociedad) van a ser del tamaño normal de un humano común y no un gigante de 4 metros…

Algo mas, los nombres de las espadas, y los _otros_ nombres de Ciel y Sebastián son de origen hebreo y a continuación le pondré su significado…

_Talor_= Roció de luz

_Shoham_= Ónix

_Coranit_= Pequeño rayo

_Adir_= Majestuoso

Bien eso era todo, y ahora los invite a leer el siguiente capítulo, que es la segunda historia de este loco compendio que no sé de donde me ha salido…

Sayonara~~~

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_**·**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	3. Enchanted Doll

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**2da Historia: Enchanted Doll **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

_._

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

Cuenta la leyenda que en una gran casona de la época victoriana, la cual oculta hallábase en los frondosos bosques de Londres, habita un demonio de ojos carmesís, el cual es protector de una hermosa muñeca de porcelana…

Se dice que sus ojos son zafiros resplandecientes y hermosos, con un toque de vida en ellos, que su cabellera, tan oscura como el cielo en medianoche, adopta un hermoso resplandor azul bajo la luz de la magnífica y gloriosa luna, y su piel, nívea y de porcelana, es tan suave como la seda y tan frágil como el cristal…

Según dicen los rumores, una vez cuando la joven cuya alma reside en la delicada muñeca de porcelana, era apenas una nena de 5 años, un día al jugar con su prima, llego a la parte más obscura del bosque que rodeaba su mansión, se decía que en esas épocas, y en ese lúgubre lugar, habitaba un demonio de ojos rojos cual rubíes, y si eras atrapado por él, sería el fin de tu existencia…

Se dice que, al principio, el demonio quiso asesinarla, por osar entrar a su territorio, pero que quedo prendado de sus hermosos ojos…

Se dice que su familia, tenía un pasado obscuro, y que el decimo cumpleaños de la joven dama, asesinos profesionales fueron a la mansión, con el fin de ejecutar a sus padres e incendiar la mansión…

Dicen los rumores que el demonio la salvo de su fatídico destino, y que al ver sus ojos rojos, la joven dama quedo prendada del obscuro ser…

Se dice también, que ambos vivieron como amantes en la oculta mansión, la cual fue reconstruida por el demonio, y que una vez reconstruida, el bosque que la rodeaba, se convirtió en un laberinto de frondosos árboles, haciendo que cualquiera que se aventurara a entrar en él, se perdiera para siempre y terminara pereciendo entre los arboles protectores…

_Sin embargo y como en toda historia lúgubre de amor…_

_Sus protagonistas no siempre pueden ser felices…_

Se dice que luego de un tiempo, la doncella enfermo, una enfermedad incurable para aquella época ataco su cuerpo, su belleza se metamorfoseo cual flor al marchitar…

Su amado, como el demonio que era, podría haberla curado, sin embargo, le tenían prohibido el interferir en el metabolismo de la dama, había sido la única condición que su maestro le dio para permitirle el poder estar con ella…

Se dice que el alma de la doncella reside en la muñeca, había sido su única opción, aunque significase el permanecer encerrada para siempre dentro de esa muñeca tan parecida a ella, fue el precio que pago con el fin de permanecer eternamente con su amado…

Se dice también que desde las cero horas de cada 31 de Octubre a las cero horas del 1ro de Noviembre, a su alma le es permitida el salir de su prisión para pasar todo el día junto a su amado, y que pasean el demonio y la fantasma por los antiguos y destruidos pasillos de la centenaria estructura, y tras sus pasos y por ese único día, va reconstruyéndose poco a poco hasta ser la hermosa construcción que él demonio reconstruyo para su amada…

_**···Fin···**_

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

Hoy en la mañana, tuve que re subir este capítulo y el anterior, ya que la pagina había borrado una palabra de este, y el anterior, pues, se me fue con un pequeño error *suspiro*…y pues no se entendían ninguno de los dos capítulos, en fin, que le vamos a hacer, estas cosas pasan, o por lo menos, a mi si *suspiro*…

Disfrute escribiendo esto, realmente, lo disfrute más que mi clase de Literatura, por algún motivo, son las dos horas del día en las cuales me inspiro, espero y la hayan disfrutado, ahora me voy a escribir la segunda parte de _**The Nephilim and the Deimo**_ y _**Ghostly Love**_…

Sayonara~~~

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_**·**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	4. Ghostly Love

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**3ra Historia: Ghostly Love**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

_._

_Ató con cintas los desnudos huesos,_

_el yerto cráneo coronó de flores,_

_la horrible boca le cubrió de besos_

_y le contó sonriendo sus amores_

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

-Bien entonces… finalmente es tiempo de decir adiós –deje mientras observa como el agua encerrada en el barco empezaba a ingresar en el salón principal–realmente…fue muy interesante…

En verdad lo había sido, en especial, el registro cinematográfico del mayordomo, aunque al final, tan solo hacia miserable al pequeño Conde…

Al parecer ni el shinigami, ni el mayordomo deseaban perder la batalla y decidieron atacarme a la par, a pesar de no poseer mis anteojos (todos los shinigamis somos miopes), pude esquivar con facilidad su ataque, sin embargo…

La patada que el mayordomo intento darme, logro soltar los medallones fúnebres que yo tan recelosamente guardaba, ya que entre ellos estaba el de mi amada…

Claudia Phantomhive…

Ya debían de haber pasado más de dos décadas de su partida, aun la recordaba, ella, tan hermosa, tan amable, medio hermana de él difunto Conde Vicente Phantomhive…

Su piel pálida de porcelana, su cabello negro azabache, y sus ojos índigo, ella, tan hermosa, tan joven, realmente, el tener que recoger su alma, su pura alma, me había costado tanto, el tener que ver su muerte y no poder salvarla, fue tan horrible, sus suplicas, a veces aun me parecía escucharlas…

Aun recordaba su ficha, nombre; Claudia Phantomhive, nacimiento; 16 de agosto de 1851, muerte; 18 de julio de 1866, motivo de muerte…

_Ahogamiento…_

Que ironías de la vida, me hallaba actualmente en un barco hundiéndose, en el gélido océano Atlántico, con aquel que se parece tanto a mi amada…

Me sorprendió algo el verlo con los medallones en su mano, realmente, no esperaba que de todos, el pequeño Conde seria el que las recogiera…

_Sonreí…_

Tan opuestos, tan iguales, tan opuestos, tan iguales, tan opuestos, tan iguales…

Ambos tenían el cabello negro, ella; completamente de color azabache, él; con unos imperceptibles toques azules, los ojos de un hermoso color índigo, los de ella; de un color un tanto opaco, los de él; un tanto más claros, la piel, de ambos tan suave como seda y tan blanca como cal…

En personalidad eran idénticos, orgullosos, siempre me gusto eso de ambos, esa terquedad para las cosas, y esa inocencia, opacada tras la tragedia, la de ella; tras el asesinato de su madre en un intento de protegerla, obligándola a partir de América hacia Europa para vivir con la otra parte de su familia, había sido fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de Alfred Phantomhive, padre de Vicent, y en ese entonces, el Conde Phantomhive y Perro guardián de la Reina Victoria…

Aun recordaba, las silenciosas lágrimas amargas de ella, que escondida de 5 años en el viejo armario de la antigua y destruida casona, observaba como esos hombres habían matado cruelmente a su madre…

Las veces en que se había atentado contra la familia Phantomhive eran muchas, y las únicas víctimas habían sido, los hijos que los Condes tenían por fuera de su matrimonio…

Hasta que decidieron darle por completo un fin, asesinando al Conde Vicent, a su esposa Rachel, y secuestrando al pequeño Ciel Phantomhive…

Hasta que este decidió salir de ese lugar, haciendo un trato con un demonio…

Me pregunto, joven Phantomhive, que hará al saber que el causante de su desdicha, sufrimiento y humillación no es más que la Reina Victoria, a la cual sirve fielmente…

Supongo que el tiempo responderá a esa pequeña pregunta que me e formulado desde que su "majestad" decidió contactar con usted…

-Conde… le confiare eso por un tiempo… por favor cuide bien de él –dije mientras me hacía para atrás, y así poder evitar un posible y futuro ataque por parte de su "mayordomo"–…es mi tesoro –le dije con algo de tristeza y melancolía en mis palabras…

-¿¡!?

Note una expresión de sorpresa casi imperceptible en su rostro, posiblemente…usted… ¿se había dado cuenta de mi dolor?...

-Espera, Undertaker! –lo escuche llamarme en un grito al notar que esta era una despedida…

-Nos vemos, Conde –le dije mientras me hacía unos de mis mojados cabellos hacia atrás– Reunámonos en otra ocasión… - dije a la vez, que con mi Deathscythe dividí al barco por la mitad…

Después de haber partido al barco en dos, regrese a Londres, me hubiera gustado haberme quedado, y ver el que hará usted y su mayordomo, en especial, porque mis queridas muñecas bizarras irán tras de su mayordomo y de usted…

* * *

Caminaba por el lúgubre cementerio desértico, a altas horas de la madrugada, solo algún desquiciado estaría en un lugar así, sin embargo, yo me encontraba aquí por un solo motivo…

_Visitar su olvidada y antigua tumba…_

Hace cuanto tiempo había sido mi visita a ese lugar, 11, 12 años, tal vez más, tal vez menos, realmente, era algo por lo cual me maldecía, por no haber podido visitarla más frecuentemente…

Deposite unas rosas blancas en su pequeña tumba, ya nadie se acordaba de ti, excepto yo, tal vez, era tiempo de llevarte a otro lugar…

Pense mientras empezaba a desenterrar el ataúd negro en el que fue enterrada…

* * *

Hace un par de semanas atrás, me entere que el Conde ahora estaba con su mayordomo en una misión especial en nombre de su "majestad", tenían que averiguar el porqué de muchos estudiantes de _Weston College_ se negaban a regresar a sus casa, o a comunicarse con sus familias…

Me pregunto cuál será su reacción al descubrir la verdad, jeje, realmente, es algo que no pienso perdérmelo, tal vez, es momento de volvernos a ver mi querido Conde…

Y de paso, volver para que me devuelva, el medallón de mi amada…

_**···Fin···**_

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

Wiii, al fin lo escribí jeje, les gusto?, espero y si a pesar de estar cortito fue lo más que se me ocurrió con tan poco tiempo, a decir verdad, tengo muchas hipótesis sobre Claudia P, o como le puse en este fic, Claudia Phantomhive, de hecho, pienso hacer otro fic, y en ese poner todo lo que no puse en este, ya que el poco tiempo que me cargo, no me deja explayar mi imaginación tanto como quisiera…

Como sea, si algo de lo escrito en este fic, llegase a salir en la serie original… mínimo y me da un ataque, se imaginan, que lo que escribí se cumpla, sería algo, no sé, maravilloso…

Un pequeño dato informativo, la estrofa que está escrita al inicio del fic, pertenece al poema "Boda Negra", un poema de Julio Flores, lo puse ahí, porque combinaba con el final, el cual, me salió algo… ¿tétrico-romántico?...

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo _**Dark Girl**_ , jeje, me vino la inspiración para esa historia luego de leerme "La Araña", otro poema de Julio Flores (me estoy enamorando de los poemas de este escritor), la cual se los recomiendo leérsela, es uno de los poemas que mas me a gustado, en fin, la historia No. 4 de este compendio, la subiré hoy más tarde o máximo mañana, la segunda parte de _**The Nephilim and the Deimo**_ la subiré el 28 (me está saliendo inmensa) y la ultima historia, a la cual los invito a participar como mis queridos invitado, la subiré el 31, si quieren participar, solo envíenme un review con el nombre que quieran aparecer, el disfraz que usaran y si quieren que les ponga como algo en especial, ustedes entienden, ángel, demonio, vampiro, nephilim, deimo o lo que sea…

Los reviews máximo los recibiré hasta el 28, el que me envíe un review después de esa fecha, no saldrá en el fic, discúlpenme si estoy siendo algo mala por darles un plazo de dos días, pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo, y las últimas semanas no e dormido bien por todos los trabajos y exámenes escolares que tengo…

Mi cabeza me da vueltas de tantos deberes y exámenes . …

Sayonara~~~

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_·_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio]_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	5. The Nephilim and the Deimo, Parte II

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**1ra Historia: The Nephilim and the Deimo (Parte II)**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

_._

_Del amor al odio se dice, un solo paso hay_

_De amarlo a odiarlo un solo paso di _

_Ahora que el tiempo ha pasado, me pregunto yo, _

_¿Debería de volver a amarlo?_

_Eso es lo que siempre me preguntare…_

.

_._

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_-Comprobar… –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida del callejón…_

_-Comprobar qué? –pregunte enojada_

_-Nada importante –Dijo desapareciendo por la desértica calle…_

_-Espera! –dije siguiéndolo, sin embargo, al salir a la calle no encontré nada– mierda, se me escapo…_

_Y al parecer, acababa de encontrado un motivo más para odiar Octubre…_

_Maldito hallowen…_

_Maldito 31 de octubre…_

_Maldito beso…_

_-Tsk!..._

* * *

····

-Tsk!- musité enojada al comprobar el que Sebastián realmente se haya ido, es decir, como se atrevió a besarme!?…

Tan absorta me hallaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta en que alguien se me acercaba a mi por mis espaldas, y me tapaba los ojos, sabía perfectamente quien era, realmente, toparme con alguien como él, no me apetecía en estos momentos…

-Que quieres Alois –espete enojada, si algo detestaba de él, eran sus intentos por tomarme por sorpresa…

-Buuu!, que borde que eres, Ciel –respondió lanzándome un infantil puchero…

Alois Trancy, mi mejor amigo, por así llamarlo, a diferencia mía, el es un Ángel completo, aunque no cualquier Ángel, era un Ángel caído, había desobedecido las leyes de Dios, y lo avían expulsado del cielo, a diferencia de los demonios, el aun posee sus alas, solo que estas ya no eran blancas, ahora eran de un color gris, se podría decir que es mi protector, aunque realmente, el que nos protege de los demonios soy yo, y no el, como debería de ser, ya que él, es un "Ángel"…

**···Recuerdos de Ciel···**

Corría, corría apresuradamente, debía de huir de ese lugar ya, luego de abandonar ese sitio, estaba más que segura de que esos demonios me perseguirían…

Seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo por las calles abandonadas de la ciudad, de algún modo había podido salir del frondoso bosque que rodeaba la "casa" en la que me había encontrado presa, hasta un lugar un poco más poblado…

Las sentía, esas presencias poderosas, de haber querido, ya me hubieran atrapado, ¿acaso intentaban jugar con migo?...

Luego de correr un poco mas y al fin sentir que mis piernas comenzaron a doler, sabía que no podría permanecer en pie por mucho más tiempo, sentí en el ambiente un aroma a sangre un tanto particular…

Me acerque hasta el callejón del cuan provenía el aroma, y me encontré con un niño de mi edad de cabellos amarillos, tenía una horrible cortada en su brazo derecho, y a sus espaldas, habían dos hermosas alas blancas, las cuales se iban tornando de un color grisáceo…

-Te… te encuentras bien –le pregunte mientras me acercaba…

-T...Tu puedes verme? –pregunto algo confundido…

En ese momento recordé la breve platica que mi padre me había dado, me había dicho, que los humanos normales, no podían ver a los Ángeles, a menos que estos lo deseen o que estén en su forma humana…

-Sí, puedo verte –le respondí mientras me acercaba un poco más, y logre distinguir sus ojos, eran de un color celeste…

-Um…, ya veo, tu… -detuvo su plática inmediatamente, y me tomo del brazo, obligándome a sentarme muy cerca de él, mientras tapaba mi boca…

Observe como sus alas, nos cubrieron completamente, yo intente apartarme lo más posible de él, no me gustaba que los demás me toque con tanta facilidad…

Cuando me soltó, inmediatamente pense en reclamar, más él se me adelanto…

-Cállate, y no te muevas, o nos descubrirán… -me dijo en un susurro…

Casi inmediatamente, pude sentir dos presencias poderosas muy poderosas, cerca de nosotros, casi como si estuvieran al lado…

-Oh!, jeje, parece que se nos ha perdido –escuche una voz, muy parecida a la que escuche antes de que el sujeto que intento ultrajarme cayera muerto decapitado…

-Así parece, no puedo sentir su presencia por ningún lugar –dijo otra voz, un tanto más tétrica… - tal vez este ocultando su presencia, aunque luego de la batalla de hace un año, dudo mucho que ya haya recuperado sus poderes, tal vez ella tenga un collar _Adi…_ de ser así, se nos será difícil el hallarla, vámonos…

Luego de unos segundos más, ya no sentí ninguna presencia, suspire…

-Discúlpame por haberte jalado de esa manera, soy Alois, Alois Trancy –dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mí…

-Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive –respondí mientras tomaba su mano…

**···Fin···**

-No soy borde, solo que detesto esos tipos de juegos tuyos… como sea, que haces aquí?

-Te protejo, no es obvio –pregunto mientras me destapaba los ojos…

-Pues déjame decirte que haces muy bien tu trabajo –le dije sarcástica mientras regresaba al fondo del callejón, donde mis tres agresores seguían desmayados…

Cuando Sebastián me beso, y tuve que sacar mi daga, el anillo azul que mis padres me dieron como regalo, se me había caído, y yo necesitaba recuperarlo, era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de ellos…

-Sí, me doy cuenta –dijo al ver la daga ensangrentada en el piso, mientras la recogía…– esta presencia, acaso el inten…

-No te hagas ideas extrañas –lo interrumpí antes de que su mente empiece a imaginar cosas que no son– el…me ayudo –dije con algo de enojo, realmente, el ser rescatada dos veces por demonios de casi ser mancillada, no me gustaba en lo absoluto…

Sí, soy una persona orgullosa, y que…

-Tsk, donde esta…–dije enojada, mi anillo al parecer, no se hallaba allí–…tal vez podría ser que!?...Imposible…

Mi anillo no estaba allí, no lo encontraba, simplemente no estaba, lo único que podía pensar, era que, Sebastián lo tenía, pero… ¿cómo?, en ningún momento lo vi recoger nada, tal vez podría ser… que él lo tenía desde in principio, pudo recogerlo segundos antes de recibir mi ataque, pero si tuvo tiempo para hacer eso, ¿por qué no se alejo de mi para no ser herido?…

Salí del callejón seguida de Alois, acaso este chico intentaba seguirme durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa?...

-¿Cuanto más piensas seguirme? –le pregunte enojada, las ultimas 5 cuadras me había estado "persiguiendo"…

-Hasta que Ciel esté a salvo –me respondió en un susurro, el cual perfectamente escuche…

-Bien, entonces por lo menos me podrías seguir como una persona normal… –le dije enojada mientras veía hacia el tejado de una de las tantas casas de la época victoriana que habían en Londres…

-Enseguida –dijo saltando de una mortal altura de 15 metros hasta aterrizar sano y "salvo" en el suelo

-Ouch! –se quejo sobándose el tobillo, su aterrizaje había sido perfecto, pero al intentar caminar sin ni siquiera haber pisado por completo el piso, se tropezó y fue a parar al suelo, torciéndose un tobillo…

-Realmente, eres muy torpe –dije mientras me acercaba para ayudarle a levantarse…

-… -no me respondió nada, tan solo me mando un infantil puchero…

* * *

-… Lizzy, porque estamos aquí? –le pregunte a mi amiga, mientras veía el enorme centro comercial frente a nosotras, la semana había pasado rápidamente, y la dichosa fiesta seria hoy por la noche, ya que ella no me había insistido en que tenía que ir a la fiesta en toda la semana, pense que habría desistido luego del rotundo no que le había dado el día en que nos quedamos a arreglar el lugar, el cual, por lo menos si nos quedo decente…

-No es obvio, te traje para comprarte tu disfraz –dijo mientras me jalaba al interior del lugar…

-Lizzy, te dije que no quería ir –le reproche, detesto cuando las personas me llevan la contra…

-Sí, ya te había escuchado la primera vez, hace 5 días atrás –dijo mientras me jalaba a dentro de un almacén…

-Entonces, porque… -antes de terminar de decir lo que quería, Lizzy me interrumpió…

-Porque no puedes quedarte encerrada en tu casa todo el día, todos los días, por el resto de tu vida, Ciel, aunque sea, ven a la fiesta por media hora, pero no te encierres a ti misma, eso no es normal… - me reprocho antes de acercarse a una señorita para preguntarle en donde se encontraba la sección femenina de disfraces…

Luego de por lo menos tres horas, elegimos un disfraz que me "gusto", o por lo menos, de todos los que me mostraron, me pareció el más… decente…

Según la señorita que nos atendió, mi disfraz era de presentadora circense sexi, pero para mí, ese disfraz parecía más bien de…

Cabaretera…

El disfraz constaba de un corsé rosa con tres lasos negros al frente con sobrefalda, la falda negra, la cual al frente, me llegaría a medio muslo, y por detrás era tan largo que topaba el suelo, un pequeño sombrero negro decorado con una cinta rosa y una enorme pluma del mismo color, guantes negros que me cubrían hasta un poco más arriba de los codos, mallas translucidas con líneas negras verticales y zapatos charolados de tacón…

* * *

-Ya regreso Ciel –dijo Lizzy sonrojada mientras Damien la llevaba a la pista de baile...

-Quieres bailar –me ofreció amablemente Alois a mi lado, mientras observábamos como todos estaban en la pista de baile, disfrutando de la fiesta a la cual no quería ir…

-…*mala cara*…

-Entonces eso es un no –dijo en una afirmación al ver mi expresión– entonces te parece q…

De repente, un pequeño chillido nos llamo la atención, regresamos a ver y nos dimos cuenta de la causa del chillido, en ese momento ingresaban por la puerta, los dos chicos más guapos del instituto, Sebastián Michaelis, y Claude Faustus…

El disfraz de Sebastián, consistía de un chaleco de terciopelo morado con una corbata falsa unida, chaqueta larga tipo frac de terciopelo y sombrero de copa negro, le quedaba increíblemente bien…

Regrese a ver a mi compañero y lo vi contemplar ensimismado a Claude, el cual traía un disfraz de vampiro…

-No babees –dije en tono de burla, a lo que Alois respondió con un puchero…

-Esa es mi línea – dijo contraatacándome, y en cierto modo tenia razón…

Sí, yo estaba enamorada de Sebastián, y Alois de Claude, una Nephilim enamorada de un Deimo, y un Ángel enamorado de un Demonio, la luz atraída por la obscuridad…

Realmente, el amor…era algo… estúpido…

Muy…muy…muy… estúpido…

-Hasta luego Alois, me voy a mi casa –dije al ver que mi compañero de nuevo estaba abstraído viendo a Claude…

-Si Ciel claro –me dijo distraído, me pregunto si siquiera escucho lo que dije…

* * *

Me encontraba en los pasillos desérticos del instituto, quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí, la fiesta ya me había aburrido…

Aproveche el hecho de que a Lizzy dejo de estar junto a mí, ya que la sacaron a bailar, y que Alois estaba más ocupado observando a su amor platónico, para escaparme del lugar…

-Te vas tan pronto –escuche una voz conocida a mis espaldas…

_Sebastián…_

-…eso no es algo de tu importancia… –respondí mientras me dirigía hacia la salida, mas algo me detuvo– suéltame inmed…

Mi reclamo murió en mi boca, ya que, de nuevo me beso

Justo hoy tuve que olvidarme la _Talor_…

Intente separarme de él, pero para mi pesar, el es mucho más fuerte, cuando se separó de mi iba a reclamarle, a pegarle, no solo por haberme robado un beso, sino por haberlo hecho dos veces, mas él se me adelanto diciéndome algo que me dejo en un breve shock…

-Te amo…

El me dijo… ¿te amo?, acaso intentaba darme una broma de mal gusto, u otra cosa, jajaja, que equivocado estaba si creía que yo le voy a creer, aunque, el que dijera eso, me hizo sentir levemente…

Feliz…

Mas el sentimiento que tan efímeramente vino, tan efímeramente se fue…

-No juegues con migo, porque realmente… no funcionara… - le dije con una voz neutral mientras pasaba al lado de él…pero nuevamente me sostuvo para nuevamente robarme un beso…

**···**_**Diez años después···**_

La mansión estaba tranquila, actualmente me encontraba sentada en el sillón de la biblioteca de la mansión, leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había allí, mientras Sebastián observaba algo por la ventana, todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta…

-Kyaaaaa –escuche un grito, el cual venia de afuera de la mansión, me pregunto, esta vez que habrá pasado…

-Nunca cambian –respondió Sebastián mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso fugaz, antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando ver a una pequeña niña…

Mi pequeña Alissa, su cabellera ondulada y de un color celeste, hasta la cintura, con un lazo rosa al lado izquierdo, tenía un corte flequillo a su lado derecho, los ojos los tenia de un color café rojizo, y llevaba un conjunto de ropa muy hermoso, un jersey blanco y sobre este un saco tejido de color rosa pálido, una falda rosa de vuelos, y en su cuello una bufanda morada…

Si mal no recuerdo, ese traje me lo regalo Lizzy, realmente me sorprende que a sus 26 años, aun le guste tanto el color rosado…

-_**Alissa**_!, ¿no te hemos enseñado tu madre y yo a no entrar sin tocar a la puerta? –dijo un Sebastián mientras se sentaba al lado mío…

-Sí papá, pero, es que _**Tamir**_ me está molestando…

-*suspiro* Que te hizo esta vez –pregunte mientras me sobaba la frente, últimamente, ambos se pelean por casi todo…

-Me asusto con su estúpida araña de juguete –dijo casi al borde del llanto– me asusto mucho…

-_**Tamir**_ –lo llame por su nombre, y en menos de 1 minuto ya se encontraba al lado de su hermana…

Mi querido Tamir, de cabellos lacios y de un color azabache, los ojos los tenia de un color azul parecidos a los míos…

-¿Porqué asustaste a tu hermana? – le pregunto Sebastián mientras se acercaba a Alissa, la cargaba y me la pasaba para consolarla, ya que había empezado a lagrimear…

-No te preocupes cariño –le susurre al oído mientras observaba como Sebastián regañaba a nuestro hijo…– tu hermano ya no te volverá a molestar…

-Muy bien, pídele disculpas a tu hermana… -dijo Sebastián mientras se acercaba a nosotras…

-Lo siento, me disculpas _**Alissa**_

-…Sí, pero no me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera –dijo mientras se bajaba de mi regazo y abrazaba a su hermano…

Después de eso ambos salieron para jugar en el patio trasero de la mansión, tan solo espero no volver a escucharlos pelearse…

-Ciel… -escuche a Sebastián llamarme…

-Que pas… -dije volteando a verle, mas no pude decir nada mas, ya que él se había agachado para besarme…

-Feliz Hallowen, Ciel –dijo mientras me daba una caja pequeña y de color naranja…

Abrí la caja, y dentro se hallaba mi anillo azul, el cual creía extraviado desde hace más de una década…

-Así que… realmente… tu tenias mi anillo todo este tiempo? –Pregunte algo sorprendida…– ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste?

-Porque nunca me lo preguntaste –me dijo divertido…

-Idiota… –le dije molesta, muy molesta…

-Bastante –dijo antes de nuevamente "robarme" un beso, el cual duro hasta que nuestros pulmones necesitaron nuevamente el preciado oxigeno…

_Yo odiaba el hallowen…_

_Ya que de todos los días, fueron en los que más sufrí…_

_Hasta que en un hallowen pude ser feliz y encontrar la verdadera felicidad…_

_Al lado de quien siempre he amado y siempre amare..._

-Te amo Ciel

-Y yo a ti Sebastián –dije antes de que ambos nuevamente nos fundiéramos en un apasionado beso…

_**···Fin···**_

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

No me maten TT *se esconde detrás de una silla*…

Ya sé que debí de haber subido ayer este capítulo, pero por demasiados motivos (las desgracias me persiguen =.=U), no lo pude hacer, _**Dark Girl**_ está en proceso de re estructuración (a última hora, no me convenció del todo la historia), aprovechare el hecho de que hoy no tengo tantos deberes, y veré que hago, y la subiré mañana (espero ooU), la _**Hallowen Party**_, ya está terminada, la subiré el 3 de noviembre, solo necesito eliminar a mis demonios personales (fallas ortográficas), antes de subirla, además, más vale un poco tarde que nunca, ¿verdad? …

Un pequeño dato, _**Tamir**_ tiene 7 años y _**Alissa**_ 5, jeje, les dijo, ya que en ningún momento mencione edades, a y perdón por no poner el que paso después de ese beso, pero es algo obvio, ¿no?…

Como siempre, los links de los disfraces y la ropa están en mi perfil, por cierto, los vestuarios son más bonitos de lo que parecen, lo que pasa es que en descripción de ropa, soy fatal =_=U…

A continuación les dejo el significado de los nombres hebreos que use en este capítulo…

_Adi_= Ornamento

_Alissa_= La divertida

_Tamir_= Misterioso o bien esbelto

Espero y deseo con todo corazón que todas ustedes queridas lectoras hayan tenido un…

…**Happy Hallowen…**

_Y para los lectores de aquí de Ecuador, un…_

**Feliz día del escudo**

Sayonara~~~

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_**·**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	6. ¡Gomen nasai Minasan! TT

**¡Gomen nasai minasan!**

**T-T**

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

_Se ve a una chica peli café con ojeras y cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos…_

Lynnete: Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai minasan! *inclinándose hacia adelante una y otra vez, una y otra vez*

Si, se que debí de haber subido las dos historias faltantes hace mucho mucho tiempo atras, pero no lo hice por un muy buen motivo…

Mejor dicho, por unos importantes motivos….

1.- Dos días después de subir la segunda parte de: _**The Nephilim and the Deimo**_, tuve una plática muy constructiva con mi madre…

**¡Ya sabe que me gusta el yaoi!**

Y me dijo que no le importa, y que igualmente me quiere, soy feliz nwn…

Ciel: …no me habías dicho que tu madre es muy estricta?

Lynette:.. Bueno, en realidad mi abuelita es la muy estricta, es una mujer a la que admiro mucho, pero tiene un pequeño defecto, es de mente muy, MUY cerrada, en espacial en temas como la orientación sexual de los demás (fue criada con la cerrada idea de Hombre+Mujer= normal, y Hombre+Hombre ó Mujer+Mujer= anormal), así que…

**Sumire:**… tenía miedo que su madre la considere extraña, rara, o loca…

Lynette:.. Exacto y lo que leí en un foro, me ayudo mucho para decírselo, a mi madre la quiero demasiado como para mentirle, además de que se me hacia horrible el tener que estar en la compu escribiendo, leyendo o viendo algo y cada 5 min pensar: _Ya viene mi mamá, ya viene mi mamá, ya viene mi mamá, y si ve lo que veo, me prohíbe usar un computador por los siguientes 400.000 años_…

Ciel:…Foro, ¿qué foro?

Bueno, pues, todo comenzó ya que mi mama leyó un aviso (el cual accidentalmente, lo deje en la computadora) en el que expresaba mi odio hacia los virus de las computadoras (no lo subí, así que nadie se lo leyó, más bien fue para descargar mi frustración escribiendo, y no contra la pobre compu que no tenía la culpa de nada) y me dijo que esta bonito lo que escribo(ya sabía que escribo, pero no sabía ni de que se trataba, ni nada), y yo con cara de: que fue lo que leíste (Algo así OO) y me dijo que solo eso, luego me acorde de un foro en el que leí el comentario de unas chicas que decían que les habían dicho a sus padres, a unas les fue bien y no paso nada, a otras, bueno, pues ustedes ya se imaginaran, y me dije: Bien, es mi madre, y me quiere, si me sigue queriendo después de saber lo que hago bien, sino, también está bien, prefiero eso a seguir mintiéndole, y seguir nerviosa cuando me dedico a ver yaoi…

Y pues le llame, nos fuimos a una parte alejada de la casa (si mi abuelita se entera, ahí si se produce la 3ra guerra mundial, ok no, pero, no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaría), y le dije que son los fanfic, doujinshis, el yaoi, el yuri, el hentai, lo gore, el shonen-ai, las cosa que leo, y lo que e visto desde que conocí el anime (más o menos hace 3 años), y después de hacerlo, sentí una paz con mi conciencia…

Le pregunte si me pensaba rara, y si me seguía queriendo, y me dijo algo que me conmovió: Claro que te sigo queriendo, eres mi hija y te quiero tal y como eres, y un montón de cosas, y luego le pregunte si quería leer lo que escribo, y…

¡Me dijo que si! (estoy segura de que mi expresión fue esta: O**/**O)…

Y le hice leer TODOS los capítulos de este fic, y me dijo que mi imaginación es muy buena, que escribo bien, pero solo tengo unos 2 pequeños errores, mis horribles fallas ortográficas, y que tengo que usar más sinónimos y no repetir palabras, y que si quería que me ayude corrigiendo los errores antes de subir nada, en pocas palabras, se me ofreció de beta-reader…

Así que niñas (¿y niños?), ahora mi madre me va a ayudar con mis demonios personales (fallas ortográficas) jeje…

2.- Horrible, horrible semana de exámenes T-T…

Tuve una semana de exámenes, aunque solo fueron 3 exámenes, pero aun así, estaban horriblemente complicados…

3.- Ultimamente, mi psiquis a entrado en caos emocional…

4.- Mi imaginacion se fue de vacaciones indefinidas, y se llevo con sigo a la inspiracion…

si mas que decir, le invito a poner "next" y leer las dos ultimas historias de este compendio...

Sayonara~~~

Posdata: si este documento tiene alguna falla, es porque, mamá, no lo ha visto, ni lo va ver, si se entera que me desvele 2 noches por ver anime, ahí si me mata…

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_**·**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_1ra edicion 11/11/2012_

___ultima edicion 31/12/2012_


	7. Dark Girl

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**4ta Historia: Dark Girl**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

.

_Odio, dolor, sangre, venganza_

_todos, todos los que te dañaron_

_se sumergirán en la más sublime_

_obscuridad_

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

_"London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady."_

Se la observaba, allí, arrodillada sobre el mojado césped, no le interesaba nada ni nadie, ya no, después de perderá su amiga de esa forma, su psiquis se enfermo, su bipolaridad empeoro, volviéndola una persona volátilmente…peligrosa…

_"Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady"_

Al frente una lapida, el nombre de su amiga grabado en ella, al lado derecho, la tumba de los padres; la causa de sus muertes, un trágico accidente automovilístico en el cual iban ellas, ella y su amiga, ambas quedaron malheridas, ambas quedaron huérfanas, ya que el mismo día, el avión en el que su padre se trasladaba de Birmingham**[1]** a Londres, había caído en el camino al intentar cruzar por una tormenta, y su madre se había suicidado en cuanto nació…

"_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_My fair lady"_

Su amiga había sufrido un grave daño en su ojo derecho, y ella tuvo un leve daño en su cabeza, que le causo la pérdida de su voz, ambas mejoraron, y aunque la más joven no recupero su vista y la mayor milagrosamente recupero su vos, a la vista de todos, seguían siendo las mismas, que equivocados estaban…la niña inocente y tierna se había convertido en un cubo de hielo y orgullo, y la niña alegre y algo alocada, se había vuelto bipolar y peligrosa…

_"London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady."_

Cuando apenas tenían 13 y 14 años de edad, pasaron por algo que jamás en la vida le desearían a nadie, ni a sus peores enemigos, si es que los tuviesen, aun lo recordaba, los gritos de su amiga, y los suyos propios, la menor gritaba de dolor, la mayor…de impotencia…

_"Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady"_

Tener que pasar de nuevo por algo así, y mucho peor, que su mas preciada amiga lo sufra también, le causaba un gran sentimiento de inutilidad, se había jurado desde el primer día en que conoció a Ciel que jamás permitiría que nadie la lastimase, como hacia su padre con ella cada vez que se le antojaba…

"_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_My fair lady"_

Malditos, se encargaría personalmente de hacerlos sufrir el mismo infierno, podrían disfrutar momentáneamente su cuerpo, luego lo pagarían, y se arrepentirían en el mismo momento en el que decidieron abusar de ella y de su amiga, lo pagarían lenta y dolorosamente, comenzando con los malditos desgraciados que las ultrajaron, y terminando con las malditas zorras que los mandaron…

_"London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
My fair lady."_

Su amiga, su querida amiga, se había forzado a resetear sus recuerdos de ese día y dejarlos en lo más profundo de su mente y su corazón, inocente niña mancillada, ella se encargaría de destrozar a los que agrietaron a esa linda muñeca de porcelana…

_"Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady"_

Paso un año de investigaciones en cubierto, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, los malditos que las humillaron, y las envidiosas que los mandaron, sabía ya sus nombres, todos eran compañeros de clase, excepto 2, en su lista habían dos nombres muy conocidos por ella… ¿porque ellos también?…

"_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_My fair lady"_

Hipócritas luego de lo sucedido seguían actuando como si nada, luego de lo sucedido seguían cerca de ella, acaso querían ahora jugar con sus sentimientos, de ser así, jugare, pero no les encantara la forma…

_"London Bridge is falling down"_

El mismo día en que ella decidió en acabar con la vida de todos y cada uno de ellos, su amiga pensó algo similar, solo que con su vida propia…por lo menos murió sin saber toda la verdad…

_"falling down, falling down"_

-Lo siento Ciel, si tan solo, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes nada de esto hubiera pasado, pense, pense que matándolos a ellos también, al fin mi dolor se marcharía, pero, por algún motivo, no me siento del todo feliz… –exclamo a la par que colocaba una flor blanca sobre su tumba y se retiraba junto con su maleta de la cual caían pequeñas gotas de sangre…

_"London Bridge is falling down"_

_**Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no nos huyéramos enamorado de ellos, y no me hubiera costado tanto el matarte mí querido, querido Claude Faustus…**_

_"My fair lady"_

_**···Fin···**_

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

.0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Glosario**

**[1]**Ciudad y centro del condado metropolitano de West Midlands, en el centro de Inglaterra. Birmingham, que es un importante centro industrial, es la segunda ciudad más grande de Gran Bretaña

.0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0…0·◊·0...0·◊·0...0·◊·0.

**Nota Finales:**

Hola a todos (y yo me sigo preguntando ¿hay algún chico leyendo esto?) y todas las que leen este fic compendio, como verán, de nuevo (?) intento sacar lo más macabro que pueda de mi cabeza…

Disculpen la demora (otra vez), mi vida no es fácil (nada fácil), y mi inspiración decidió irse de paseo por tiempo indefinido, así que intente hacer que vuelva y…

Mejor no recordarlo…

En fin, intente todo lo que podía para que me salga algo racional, y quedo así, así que si no os gusta, no es mi culpa, últimamente no eh tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada, por lo tanto, me disculpo si no es lo que esperaban…

Os invito a que se lean la _**Hallowen Party**_, la cual espero disfruten y me haya salido algo racional =.=U, una vez más, discúlpenme por haberme demorado 2 mes para terminar de subir algo que estaba planeado para ser terminado en 2 semanas, es decir, todas las 5 historias…

En fin, espero y deseo con todo corazón que todas ustedes queridas lectoras hayan tenido una…

…**Happy Xmas…**

_Y un…_

**Feliz año nuevo**

_O sea, mañana XD…_

Sayonara~~~

PD. Si, lo sé, estoy algo crazy

PD2. En caso de duda, envie review

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	8. Hallowen Party

**Hallowen Love Stories**

**By**

**Lynette Phantom**

·

_**5ta Historia: Hallowen Party**_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

.

_Bienvenidos sean a la mansión Phantomhive_

_y a su fiesta de día de brujas_

.

.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

Era una tarde pacifica en la mansión Phantomhive, Finny jugaba con Pluto en el patio trasero, Sebastián impedía que los sirvientes destrocen nuevamente la mansión, Tanaka tomaba su te en algún rincón con su singular risa: ho, ho, ho, y nuestro querido conde Phantomhive se encontraba en su despacho leyendo importantes pápeles de su empresa, hasta que…

-Cieeeeeeel –Se escucho un grito agudo y… ¿el sonido de una ventana rota?…

Si le preguntásemos a cualquiera, dirían que se trataba de la Marquesa Scottney, la prometida del Conde Ciel Phantomhive, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middeford, o nuestro querido shinigami Grell Sutcliff (por la forma aparatosa de ingresar por la ventana), pero vaya sorpresa, la muchacha que acababa de entrar por la ventana no era ni Elizabeth, ni el pelirrojo shinigami, era una joven de unos 17 años…

-¿Lynette?, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?, y ¿porque siempre tienes que entrar por la ventana? –pregunto nuestro querido conde con una venita en la frente…

La muchacha tenía la cabellera lacia y de un color marrón, hasta la cintura, y se encontraba atado casi al final de este, dejando solamente 5cm del lazo rosa que lo sujetaba y las puntas de este, con un corte flequillo recto y dejaba caer dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, los cuales eran tan largos como el resto de su cabello, los ojos los tenia de un color caoba, y llevaba un conjunto de ropa un tanto particular, una blusa negra con una corbata-collar violeta a cuadros, la falda, al igual que la corbata era de un color violeta a cuadros, y en la parte posterior, se encontraba "abierta", dejando ver la parte blanca de la falda…

-Ciel –dijo la muchacha abalanzándose contra el nombrado y abrazándolo como algunas veces lo hacia su prima, Elizabeth…

-Suéltame, ya te pareces a Lizzy –dijo el conde algo molesto, ocasionado que la muchacha lo soltara inmediatamente, y de manera brusca…

-No vuelvas a decir que me parezco a Elizabeth –dijo algo fría, si, no odiaba a la marquesa, simplemente eran tan diferentes y por eso no se llevaban muy bien…

Elizabeth la consideraba rival por el amor de "su" Ciel, como le avía dicho una vez que se toparon sin que el conde estuviera presente, ja, que ingenua, si tan solo supiera lo que su adorado conde hacia por las noches, supiera que su verdadero rival, era un joven ojirojo…

-Como sea, que quieres, si buscas a Isabel, está afuera –dijo Ciel mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su despacho…

-Espere un momento, Conde Phantomhive –dijo Lynette sorprendiendo algo a Ciel, ella nunca le llamaba de una manera tan formal, siempre le decía Ciel, nunca en todo el tiempo de conocerse le llamo por su posición de conde, o por su apellido– esta vez no he venido a vitar a la señorita Isabel… he venido a visitarlo a usted…

-A mi?

-Si

-Y, se puede saber el motivo de su visita

-Es algo que quisiera discutir con usted, en privado…

-Comprendo –dijo el Conde mientras se quitaba su parche– Sebastián, ven, es una orden! –dijo mientras su ojo adquiría un extraño resplandor violeta, y su demonio mayordomo aparecía tras de ellos, acompañado de una muchacha de más o menos la misma edad de Lynette…

-Me llamo, joven amo…

-Sí, prepara dos tés, y llévalos a mi despacho…

-Enseguida –respondió el mayordomo dispuesto a cumplir con la orden de su amo, mas algo lo detuvo – ¿¡Señorita Phantom!? –pregunto algo sorprendido, la aludida se encontraba con una cinta metica tomándole medidas…

-Ejejejejeje… –rio nerviosamente–lo siento, quería comprobar algo –dijo a la par que ocultaba la cinta métrica a sus espaldas– al parecer… tendré que conseguirme más tela…

-¿Eh? ¿Tela? –pegunto la muchacha que había aparecido con Sebastián

-Eh, a, no, no es nada, Isa-chan –dijo Lynette "contestando" la interrogante de su amiga y tomando el conde del brazo para llevarlo literalmente a rastras hasta su oficina…

* * *

-NO –exclamó molesto el Conde

-Pero porque… –pregunto Lynette con unas cascaditas bajo sus ojos–… solo vendrán unas cuantas amigas, y a Elizabeth si se lo permites, Injusto!

-Primero, estoy muy ocupado, y segundo –dijo mientras tomaba un poco de te– Elizabeth hace lo que le da la gana y no escucha a los demás

-Exacto… pero a diferencia suya, yo SI te respeto, así que…por favor déjame hacer mi fiesta… –dijo la peli café haciendo los ojitos más tiernos que pudo

-Está bien –dijo dándose por vencido mientras la peli café comenzaba (literalmente) a saltar de la emoción–…pero…TÚ arreglaras todo SOLA

-No me importa, con tal de que me dejes tener mi fiesta, realmente no me importa mucho el tener que prepararlo al 100% yo sola –dijo la peli café con una sonrisa–…ahora Ciel… –dijo mientras un aura maligna la rodeaba– …hay algo que quiero preguntarte…jujujuju(risita macabra)~~~

* * *

-Quiero ver a Ciel –dijo un pelirrubio mientras hacia un puchero…

-Lo siento señorito Trancy, pero el joven amo en este momento está MUY ocupado además…

_Kyaaaaa~~~_ –se escucho un chillido, el cual provenía del segundo piso de la mansión, seguido de un "crack"…

-Bocchan –exclamo Sebastián mientras se dirigía hacia el origen del chillido, seguido de un Alois algo preocupado por su "amigo"…

Cuando estaba cerca del despacho de su joven amo, escucho el ruido sordo de caída, ¿qué demonios ocurría allí adentro?...

-Boccha… –exclamó quedándose mudo por la escena, la señorita Lynette se encontraba en el suelo, con el joven amo encima tapándole la boca con una mano, y sosteniéndole las muñecas con la otra, la escena le molesto, y en demasía, tanto que su aura obscura se esparció por todo el despacho, dándole a notar a los jóvenes que estaba allí…

"Que celoso", pensó Lynette, mientras que el conde (el cual aun permanecía encima suyo), pensaba un "no es lo que parece, Sebastián"…

- Hiaaaa –escucharon un pequeño chillido, era de Alois el cual fue a parar a una esquina del despacho al verse envuelto en lo que más odiaba, la obscuridad… al retroceder para buscar una salida, su pie piso algo, haciendo que se quebrara, cuando vio lo que era, se dio cuenta que era parte de lo que alguna vez fue un hermoso florero, el cual sus pedazos se hallaban desperdigados por el lugar, tal vez mientras retrocedía hizo sin querer que se rompiera el hermoso jarrón…

* * *

-Kyaaaaa que hermoso vestido –exclamo Isabel mientras cogía un hermoso vestido negro con encajes color rosa.

-Me allegro que te guste –dijo Lynette mientras le pasaba una hermosa capa rosada de terciopelo con un borde negro– porque me costó mucho el hacerlo…

-En serio tu lo hiciste pregunto mientras veía a su amiga buscar algo entre todas sus cosas que se encontraban en el suelo (el orden no era exactamente uno de sus fuertes) y exclamaba algo como…_Ummm donde habré dejado esa corona_

-Eh a, sí, yo lo hice –dijo algo distraída, desde el pequeño accidente con el conde, su amiga había estado un poco deprimida…–…seguro deben de odiarme

-¿Eh? A que te refieres Lynn

-A tu hermano y a Ciel, estoy segura de que los dos me odian

-Te refieres a lo que paso, hace un par de días

-Si

-Pero tú misma me dijiste que todo fue un malentendido

-Sí, y por culpa de ese malentendido tu hermano piensa que entre Ciel y yo pasa algo, y por eso me odia, Ciel, pues bueno, me odia por lo mismo…

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan para hacer que vuelvan a estar juntos y ya no te odien

-Enserio

-Si confía en mí, tiene que resultar

-Espero, a, por cierto, toma esto –dijo Lynette mientras le entregaba tres fundas, una de color blanco, una de color azul y una de color rojo en la funda azul esta el disfraz de Ciel, en la roja el de Sebastián, y la blanca es para Elizabeth…

-Eh, pense que odiabas a Lizzy

-No la odio –dijo con un aura negra a si alrededor a lo que su amiga la vio con cara de si, te creo– no les digas que son de mi parte, o lo más seguro es que den a parar al basurero, o a la chimenea, y asegúrate de entregarle la funda blanca a Elizabeth en cuanto llegue a la fiesta, entendido…

-Sí, pero –dijo viendo la funda– lo que sea que haya dentro, no la matara ¿verdad?...

-Sí, no te preocupes, no le pasara nada, a por cierto, esto es tuyo– dijo mientras le ponía en la cabeza una hermosa corona de oro blanco, la cual tenía un rubí de forma de corazón en una de sus puntas, y en las demás otros rubíes de forma circular– cuídalo, que me costó conseguirla, y si es oro puro– dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga, la cual terminaba de hacer un símbolo extraño en el suelo

-Sí, no te preocupes, sabes deberías de conseguirte una casa en el mundo humano, tener que hacer un portal del inframundo al mundo de los mortales, consume mucha energía…

-Lo pensare, hasta luego Isa-chan

-Hasta luego…

* * *

-Gracias por invitarme, lynni-chan –exclamo una pelinegra de aparentemente 16 años, su nombre era Kobato era una vampiresa e iba disfrazada de princesa con un hermoso vestido dorado, su verdadera edad, nadie la sabia, pero se decía bordeaba los 500 años

-No hay de que Kobato-chan, y dime como a estado Frederick…

-Lo mismo de siempre, exponiéndonos cada vez más a los vampiros, solo a él se le ocurre matar a 20 personas en una noche sin descuartizar sus cuerpo, si alguna de las víctimas se convierte en vampiro, esta vez padre lo matara, por cierto, donde esta esa lindura de metro y medio(Ciel)…

-No tengo idea, creo que está en su habitación cambiándose de ropa *aura depresiva*

-¿Sigues deprimida por ese accidente? –Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Eh?, Layla, Mina si vinieron

-Claro que si, como íbamos a rechazar una invitación tuya –exclamo Mina, una joven Ángel peli café de aparentes 17 años que usaba un disfraz de pirata

-Además, Isabel nos lo conto todo, te ayudaremos – exclamo Layla Van Ninen una joven demonio pelirroja muy amiga de Ciel y Sebastián de aproximadamente 600 años de edad, pero que aparentaba no más de 15 y venia disfrazada de neko

-Gracias, por cierto, han visto a Isabel

-Si estaba por la cocina conversando con Fanny

Fanny, es un demonio de cabellera azabache, de aprox. 300 años de edad y de aparentes 16, e iba disfrazada de hada

-Ah, gracias

* * *

-Como las odio TT-TT –dijo Lynette mientras unas cascaditas salían de sus ojos– y yo que las creí mis amigas, son unas malvadas

-No somos malas, llegamos a la conclusión de que primero deberías de disculparte con ellos, explicarles lo que paso y si no funciona y no vuelven a estar juntos, recurriremos al plan B –explico Layla calmadamente

-Además mi hermano no es malo y estoy segura de que te escuchara

-Si seguro, señor culpable de la peste negra de hace 500 años no es malo, te creo Isabel *sarcástica*

-Esos eran otros tiempos, y lo sabes

-Además estoy segura de que Sebastián te escuchara te perdonara y volverá a estar con mi hermanito –exclamó Natsumi, una nephilim que resultaba era la medio hermana de Ciel, y estaba disfrazada de Ángel…

-Está bien, les hare caso

* * *

-Voy a morir –exclamó Lynette en un susurro mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Ciel, en la cual se hallaba este y su mayordomo, desde que había llegado a la mansión ya había notado la atmosfera pesada entre ellos dos, de hecho, esperaba que las cosas se solucionen por sí mismas en una semana, pero al parecer desde ese día no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, excepto que fuera por un motivo estrictamente necesario…

Cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, algo la detuvo, un sonido, se quedo callada, queriendo acallar el palpitar de su corazón, el cual parecía querérsele salir del pecho. Y ahí estaba otra vez, una especie de grito ahogado, trato de concentrarse un poco más, puesto que aun su corazón le impedía escuchar, y los espasmos involuntarios que habían acechado su cuerpo desde que la plática con sus amigas culmino, no parecían querer cesar.

No podía verlo, pero estaba segura de que un rojo carmesí había invadido sus mejillas al escuchar ambas voces…

* * *

-¿Estás bien, no tienes fiebre? te veo algo roja –pregunto Isabel en cuanto Lynette volvió a aparecer en la sala

-Eh, a si, bien, muy bien

-¿Y, cómo te fue? –pregunto Mina algo curiosa

-Digamos, que no fue necesaria mi intervención– respondió Lynette mientras su rostro adoptaba un color rojizo…

* * *

La fiesta había transcurrido normalmente, Isabel bailo como 15 canciones seguidas con su hermano, Natsumi había hecho lo mismo con Ciel, y como resultado el pobre quedo más que agotado, todo era felicidad, excepto por un rincón en el que estaba de nuevo una muy deprimida Lynette, el que Ciel y Sebastián estén de buenas, no implicaba que la hayan perdonado, y de eso estaba más que segura…

Cuando la fiesta acabo y todo se fueron, tomo el valor para dirigirse hablar con Sebastián y explicarle todo, pero antes debía de hacer algo mas importante…

-Isabel, ve al cuarto en el que estaba Elizabeth, la encontraras dormida con un traje de Cleopatra, llévala al salón, y no te preocupes, todo está solucionado

Isabel no entendía a que se debía eso de "todo está solucionado" pero lo descubrió al momento en que se despertó sentada en una de las sillas del salón diciendo cosas como: _esta ha sido la fiesta más divertida de toda mi vida_, y cosas así, definitivamente, su amiga era una caja de sorpresas…

* * *

-Ciel se enojo con migo, me tiro el florero, lo esquive, y se me tiro encima con intenciones de ahogarme –decía una Lynette mas pálida qué el papel y con cascaditas en los ojos– y eso fue lo que sucedió, lo juro, Sebastián…

-…*suspiro*…ya lo sabia

-Te juro que yo… ¿eh?...ya lo sabías…

-Sí, aunque no negare que en un principio si me molesto el encontrarlos así

-Entonces… ¿por qué Ciel y tú se distanciaron así?

-Eso fue debido a una pequeña discusión que tuvimos

-Oh!, y yo sufriendo por nada

-Por cierto señorita Phantom, una pequeña observación, debería de ocultar su presencia la próxima vez que quiera espiar a alguien…

-…*sonrojo*…y…yo, yo solo…

-No se preocupe, se que había ido para hablar con nosotros, y lo que escucho fue sin intención premeditada…

-…Ciel, lo sabe?

-No

-Bien, que no se entere, o si no, volverá con sus intentos de homicidio contra mi…

-No se preocupe, el joven amo no se enterara

-Bien, gracias Sebastián, hasta luego…

_**···Fin···**_

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

**Nota Finales:**

Hola a todos y todas las que leen este fic compendio, como verán, luego de medio siglo, al fin termine de escribir este fic…

Aunque mi madre se ofreció de voluntaria como mi Beta-Reader, pues, hay algunas cosas que me da pena enseñarle, y más si yo las he escrito, así que si este "capitulo" tiene errores ortográficas, mis más sinceras disculpas *reverencia*…

Sin mas que decir

Sayonara Minna-san~~~

·

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

·

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


	9. Agradecimientos y Comentariosdocx

**·**

**Agradecimientos y Comentarios**

**·**

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[On]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

Bueno, antes de nada, quisiera agradecer a todos y todas las que apoyaron este fic, las que me mandaron reviews, las que aceptaron participar en el ultimo capitulo, las que el fic a Favorite Story y Follow Story…

A los que leyeron y no comentaron, pues también…

A todos ustedes muchas Gracias…

También quisiera agradecer a mi querida **Ryoma**, por aun querer hacer ese proyecto con migo, a pesar de ya haber pasado mucho tiempo desde la vez en que nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerlo, no te preocupes niña, si no podemos, podemos hacer uno cooperativo (te mandare los detalles en un PM)…

A **Isabel Michaelis**, jejeje, por su muy linda invitación a su "fiesta de hallowen", gracia a tu PM pudiste salir tú también en mi "fiesta", espero y te haya gustado XD, te mandare la dirección electrónica del foro en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo para buscarlo nuevamente…

A **fannyhikari**, por darme una respuesta positiva en mi respuesta a tu review de mi otro fic y aceptar salir en este fic, jejeje, espero y subas todas la imágenes muy pronto…

A mi madre, por ayudarme a corregir la redacción de todos los capítulos, los cuales re-subí antes de subir las dos últimas historias, las cuales mi madre ni ha visto, así que si se me fueron con errores, gomen nasai, y los corregiré enseguida…

Momentáneamente me concentrare en mi otro fic: _Ciel is an Undertaker of Souls!?_, ya que en comparación con _Reencarnación y Reencuentros_, apenas he subido el NAAACF, el siguiente capítulo de _Reencarnación y Reencuentros_ lo subiré luego de corregir mis horrores ortográficos de ese fic y lo re-subiré, y de paso, les dejo el link del dibujo de Sabrinne junto a Madeleine, justo la escena en la que estaban jugando a hacer una torre con cartas, bueno, más o menos, digamos que la imagen puede contener spoiler del fic, espero y les guste mi dibujo, no soy muy buena, pero se hace lo que se puede n.n…

A continuación, les dejo unos pequeños comentarios personales, y algunas aclaraciones de cada una de mis historias del compendio, los cuales me abstuve de escribir al final de cada historia (excepto en Ghostly Love, en esa si puse una parte de mis pensamientos)

_**1ra Historia: The Nephilim and the deimo**_

Me gusto, me gusto escribirla, fue tan genial…

La parte de los besos robados, fue algo como: ¿por qué no pasa algo así en la serie original?

No se ustedes, pero en el anime, Sebastián se pone tan cerca de Ciel, que me da ganas de gritar a todo pulmón: _beso, queremos un beso, queremos un beso_, de hecho, una vez viendo la serie grite: _Kyaaaaa~~ Bésense ya!_, y estaba en la casa de mi prima, y ella me quedo viendo con cara de _mi prima está loca_, jejeje, pobre niñita, desde ese día me queda viendo raro XD…

**Sumire:**…como no querías que te quede viendo raro, le quitaste su laptop para ver Kuroshitsuji, te fuiste lejos de su alcance y después comienzas a gritar como loca desquiciada…

Lynette: Jejeje …

En fin, espero y les haya gustado, por cierto, se me ocurrió hacer otro fic, con el mismo título de este one-shot, solo que hacerlo más largo, con más información (siento que les deje con lagunas mentales), y no solo centrado en hallowen, sino en cómo se conocieron Sebas y Ciel, que paso en el cumpleaños de Ciel, que paso luego de el beso, y un motón de cosas que no pude poner, si quieren que lo haga díganmelo, sino, lo dejare ahí…

_**2da Historia: Enchanted Doll**_

Jejeje, como les dije, disfrute escribiendo esta historia más que atender a clases, jeje, aunque igual, no me perdí de mucho, además, la clase de literatura, siempre ha sido fuente de inspiración para mi cerebro…

Me gusto todo, cuando se conocieron, cuando Sebas se enamoro de Ciel y sus lindos ojos índigo, cuando la rescato de la muerte, cuando vivieron felices juntos, y toda la historia en general…

Se me ocurrió hacerlo de un modo en que no había una participación activa de los personajes, ya que, me pareció algo muy original, je….

_**3ra Historia: Ghostly Love**_

Le voy a ser sincera, no esperaba recibir ni un solo comentario a esta historia, de hecho, no esperaba recibir ni un solo review en todo el fic, me sorprendió tanto que muchos me dijeran que les encanto las historias, en fin, como les dije, es muy probable que haga un fic de esta pareja, todo depende de mi imaginación…

Y de mi tiempo…

_**4ta Historia Dark Girl**_

No estoy segura de que demonios me pasaba por la cabeza cuando escribí esta historia, ni de donde me salió el poner a Alois como chica y peor aún, como chica sicópata y asesina, pero ya que le podemos hacer, ya lo escribí, ya lo subí, y ya se lo leyeron, así que ya nada puedo hacer…

Personalmente, Alois me cae bien, al que odio con toda mi alma y mi corazón es a Claude, como se atrevió a manipularlo, a matarlo, a ilusionarlo y a los segundos a desilusionarlo, argh, lo odio tanto, y me odio tanto por hacerle favores(?), en fin, lo hago, porqué ver a Alois mal, me hace mal a mí, y si yo estoy mal, no escribo, y si no escribo a vosotras os dejo con la intriga, y así nos ponemos mal todos, y eso no me gusta… Y aun así, odiándolo y todo, creo que él y Alois hacen bonita pareja…

Jejeje, perdón si Alois me salió medio OoC, o si la historia no esta tan buena como las demás, ya que como todos saben, mi imaginación se tomo unas vacaciones indefinidas…

En cuanto a la maleta sangrante, lo que haya dentro, se los dejo a su imaginación…

_**5ta Historia: Hallowen Party**_

Jejejeje, personalmente, me gusto mucho, me hubiera gustado explayar en poco más mi imaginación (_cofcoflemoncofcof_), pero el tiempo, mis profesores y mi inspiración que decidió abandonarme, no me lo permitieron.

Agradezco a todas las chicas que decidieron participar en este fic, no pense que a alguien siquiera le interesaría leer lo que escribo, así que de hecho me sorprendió mucho que tantas se "inscribieran", siéndoles honesta, no esperaba ni siquiera recibir reviews, me sorprendió mucho

Jeje, bueno, eso era todo…

Sayonara~~~

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Lynette Phantom __**[Off]**_

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º

_**·**_

_**Watashi wa aku made lady desukara **__[Watashi wa akuma de lady desukara]_

_**Yo soy simplemente una dama**__ [Yo soy una dama y un demonio_]

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸


End file.
